Thought's
by Living in Chaos
Summary: Currently being redone.
1. Chapter 1

**PuffPuff: **_**Our First story please be kind ; )**_

**PinkPuffer: _Even though PuffPuff wants to she does not own any of the characters in this fiction piece._**

**PuffPuff: _Neither do you!!!_**

**PinkPuffer: _Can't hear you. ON TO THE STORY!!!_**

**PuffPuff: _Enjoy ; )_**

He set at his window just wishing that the wind would lift him up, take him away and nothing could stand in his way. If only it were that simple. As if it was just a dream, that everything that was said and done was just in his head. That life was not as cruel as it seems to be, and that the hero could be with the ones he loved at the end of the day. But no, the wind left him sitting in his window with only the thought of something better. Nothing more than the thought of a better tomorrow and that one day, maybe he could have it all and then everything would change.

He loved her from the moment he saw her walk out of high school right into the light, since then he dreamed of the day he could stand by her side and tell her everything would be alright. But that would just be a lie. The world was not a safe place for someone like her. She is a vampire slayer, not the first of her kind, but yet she was different. From the moment he first saw her he could tell that her heart was visible for everyone to see. Even with super abilities nothing could protect her from the pain of what awaited.

He had caused her so much pain in the past years without meaning to, what they had was not meant to be, at least that's what the powers to be implied they had other plans. What they shared was forbidden not only by the good side but also evil. They tried their hardest to fight the attraction, but their souls were linked. After they caused each other so much pain they went their different ways. He'd tried to be that friend, that you would call and lean on when it felt like everything in the world is against you and you were left standing holding the world off with only one hand. But that hurt them more because they knew what waited at the other end of the phone line was just the temptation of what they want and needed while still remembering what they had.

When you're a child you always wanted to be that hero at the end of your favorite movie the one that saves the world, the one that wears a mask. You learn the mask isn't only to hide his identity, but his heart because the hero never gets the girl. He wanted to be her angel, the one that saves her from the storm. Wanted her to be his and to always know he'll be there when she needs someone to run to when all else seems to much. She has grown since that day walking into the bright sunlight and he has learn to watch from the shadows, to only show up when she truly needs someone to help her find her way through the darkest parts of life. That is all he can offer her, for she needs someone to be with her night and day; someone that doesn't only take her love but also gives in return.

In his heart he truly knows that she is his one and only. When he looks into her eyes and he sees his soul, and knows that she loves him, the good and the bad. Even though it hurts he will continue to watch from the shadows as she walk though the sun with the others; he envies those that stand by her side and share her light, holding her hand. He will be her shadow though the good and the bad, always there but never seen. They says its best to let the one you love go because if they love you they will come back, who knew it would fell as though his unbeating heart would burst beneath his chest. So he will live to be her shadow forever in the darkness and forever out of site.

**PinkPuffer: _This chapter_****_ was edited and most of the mistakes were fixed. If anyone sees any problem or has a suggestion please review. Chapter 2 is taking awhile due to writers block and will be posted this week._**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**This chapter will be edited, but its been a long time between updates that I decided to post. May start another story with this chapter going into Angels' past. If I do then thoughts will probably become a one shot. Still thinking about it. Although reviews may help hint hint -**_**PinkPuffer**_

The night is muggy and hot. Oddly enough Angel has yet to run into any trouble tonight supernatural or the normal human kind. He is torn between feeling relived and suspenseful because in a city literally filled with thousands, trouble wasn't just normal it was expected. There is no such thing as a quiet night in the city. It felt as though the city was gearing up for a big blowout. But as long as it is quiet he would enjoy the peace.

Deciding to for a walk, he headed towards the one of the parks located closest to his hotel. He couldn't help, but feel a strange tension in the air. The park is located beside a strip of run down bars. That strip at one point in time had been the most popular spot around and the crowds stretched for a couple of blocks. He started to walk toward the direction of the bars because drunks made easy prey for creatures that lurk in the shadows.

When he got to the edge of the park, he didn't cross the street. Deciding to observe the bars lining the street from beneath a large oak instead. Several men and women are laughing , while heading toward the bar entrance. They looked young, more than likely celebrating a special milestone in life. Although, they looked promising for finding trouble another man stumbled out into the street. Okay, maybe stumbled is being to nice. Angel thought due to the fact a very muscled bouncer had tossed the man.

Angel could smell the reek of alcohol from across the street and hear every word the bouncer shouted.

"You damn, bum the waitresses aren't to be grabbed and if you don't have any money you can't stay here. Now get and don't come back. Worthless piece of trash."

As the man struggled to his feet the crowd around him began to laugh and call him names. One even shoved the drunk when he finally regained his feet. The drunk fell on his butt and started to proclaim loudly toward the group, "You don't know who your messing with I should fight you all right now. Ha ha ha ha and I can too because the years on the streets have taught me….." Before he could finish the drunk feel face first into a conveniently located gutter. The group just laughs their way into the bar.

Watching the man stumbling away from the bar and into the night caused Angel to remissness about his own past.

-Flashback (1753, Ireland )

At 26, Liam is going nowhere fast. His days and nights are spent back and forth from bar to bar. Nothing matters, but the next drink or the wrench that brings it. His dream although impossible is to travel and meet an exciting woman. He is rarely home because his father doesn't understand why his son would drink and whore when he has a business to run. Liam feels that he will never live up to his fathers expectations and so he doesn't try instead he strives to do the opposite. Currently Liam is in one of his favorite bars playing with the his new favorite wrench, a feisty little brunette with roaming hands.

On the surface, everything appears normal Liam is drinking, singing, and playing with the women. But this mornings events still weighs heavy on his mind. It was one of those rare days in which he went home mainly to get more money or steal silver that could be sold. He ran into Anna their servant and his occasional lover. While flirting with her, his father comes around the corner and tells her to leave them. Apparently the rumors had started again. Liam still can't believe that his father would kick him out, but then again he is always trying to get in the way of his dreams. One argument led to another and soon Liam found himself homeless. The more he drink the less he cared.

He completely forgot about his problems when a man came in a grabbed the wench he was playing with. The man was dragging her towards the door when Liam processed she was gone. He would have ignored the fact that she was leaving because there is always a woman willing to sleep with him, but she was struggling and the man backhands her. As she begins to cry and scream for help, Liam gets up and walk over to the man. He grabs her other hand with his left hand and swings at the man with his right. His fist connects with the mans jaw.

Now Liam is by no means a pushover, but the man towers about a foot taller than he and out weighs him by fifty or sixty pounds. So it can to no surprise that the punch only causes the man to stumble backwards. The man looks at Liam for the first time and Liam can tell he's in his mid-forties.

Then the man calmly states, "Boy, get your hands off my wife and go back to your drinking."

"Who the hell are you calling a boy and what's a cute little thing like her doing with an old bastard like you? I think you should just go back home and after I'm finished with her I'll send her home to you."

As Liam was talking he gently pushes the wench behind him and to the side. He barely finished talking with the man lunges, crushing into his and sending Liam backwards into a table. When he hit's the table the men sitting there lose their drinks and jump up. One of the men grab him and starts to punch him. The third punch send Liam to the floor, but the mans fourth swing lacking a face to connect to causes the man to lose balance and hit his buddy. Pretty soon the bar is filled with drunken men and women throwing fist or objects.

One moment he is getting to his feet and the next he's flying out the bar courtesy of the owner. When his face meet the ground he heard laughter and shouting.

The owner yells, "If you want to fight do it outside and I don't want to see you back here anymore tonight. Damn bum. If I do I'll make sure to give you a beating you'll remember."

"There are more bars than your and much better ones at that" replies Liam. He stumbled across the street and into the arms of a woman. She's beautiful, long golden curls and all curves. The kind of woman any man would lust after. He backs up and falls to the ground. Her laughter fills the cool night air, he can't help laughing with her.

"Looks like I'm falling in love with you already and my lovely flower."

"My, my such sweet words and so handsome too. Tell me would you like to live forever and travel my sweet?"

Liam no reply as he fought his drunken state in order to stand up. He looked at her for a few seconds and then began to kiss her as he whispered "yes, yes". As he ran out of breath and broke the kiss she made one quick movement and bite down hard, braking the skin on his neck. Pain, white hot searing pain shoots through his body paralyzing him. The feeling numbs as she lets go and allows him to fall on his knees. Following a primal urge that he couldn't understand or find the strength to stop begins to drink the blood flowing from her self-inflicted wound. Darkness slowly fell and peace filled his mind. Bless.

-Present

'Yep,' Angel thought 'Quiet nights are the worst.' As he looked around he couldn't see the drunken man and noticed for the first time that sunrise was close. As he turned to head back to his hotel, he pulled the stake from his pocket and drove it into the vampire. A brief look of disbelief and then dust. The peace that lay on the city finally broke and all was right again.


End file.
